


sleep induced

by tsubahono



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, kasuari is so underappreciated they have a good relationship, theyre a cute ship someone write kasuari with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: When Kasumi is like this, Arisa feels like she can let her emotions show.





	sleep induced

**Author's Note:**

> this is my 3rd bandori fic today. im gay

As it got later, and the stars started to come out, Arisa felt herself falling victim to drowsiness. She had been practicing with Kasumi for hours now, after the girl came over to stay the night.

"Hey, Kasumi... We should go to sleep," she murmured.

The other girl hummed tiredly. "Yeah..."

They were down in Arisa's storage-room-turned-hangout, and had decided earlier that day to just sleep on the couches down there. The blonde watched as Kasumi took her guitar over to its stand, and placed it down carefully before turning around and collapsing onto the couch with a blanket on it. She wrapped herself up in it, nuzzling into the pillow resting at the end.

Arisa let one of her rare smiles show, walking to turn the lights off before moving to sit on the other couch, staying close to Kasumi. She turned on a lamp, lighting the room up in a dim glow. She pulled out her phone, turning the brightness down as to not disturb the tired girl next to her, and began to scroll.

After a moment, the other girl spoke up.

"Hey, Arisa?"

"Yeah?"

There was a moment of silence and a small shuffle before Kasumi spoke again. "I'm... tired. So I feel all cuddly, and loving, and..."

Arisa stopped scrolling, turning to look at her. The brunette looked up at her almost shyly, acting a bit out of character in her drowsiness. "Can we cuddle?"

She locked her phone and put it down, looking at Kasumi with a gentle smile. She was tired, too, and when Kasumi acted like this, it made it easier for her to be more honest and show her feelings more. She moved next to Kasumi, leaning down by the couch and smiling a little teasingly at her.

"But the couch is small, Kasumi. I'd probably fall."

The brunette shook her head with a noise of complaint. "I'll sleep on the outside so you won't fall..."

Arisa smiled, leaning in to give her a soft kiss on the nose. "I'm just kidding, I don't mind. Move over, I'll sleep on the outside."

Kasumi rolled over with a small laugh, and the blonde could just  _hear_ the smile in it. Before laying down, she turned the lamp off, enveloping the room in darkness.

Once she had crawled under the blankets, Kasumi wrapped her arms around her. "I'll hold you all night so you don't fall off the couch..." she mumbled almost inaudibly.

Arisa felt her face flush a little, and leaned forward again to kiss the other girl on the cheek, the forehead, the corner of her mouth. She felt the brunette smile wider.

"I love you, Kasumi," the blonde whispered. It was rare for her to say it first, just because she was so bad at showing her emotions, but she supposed the other girl's soft vulnerability was becoming contagious.

"I love you too... You're so soft, love you...." Kasumi nuzzled into the crook of her neck, falling into that quiet murmur that indicated she was falling asleep.

Arisa smiled again, giving the girl a kiss on the top of the head before reciprocating the nuzzling and closing her eyes.

 

The next morning, she woke up in Kasumi's solid grip, and not on the floor.


End file.
